Anko force 4
by UshioUchiha
Summary: Join the Anko force on there crazy adventure, romance and dango.


**A/N: This is my first story so it might not be perfect but I'll try my best to make this one awesome story.**

Genin Exams

Today was a special day for a certain area in Konaha the day where the genin exams are taken and ninja are made. A young boy no older than 12 with another boy around the same age was walking to the place known as the academy.

The first boy has mid back length spiky black hair (like madara's). Also he is wearing a white high collar shirt with a black sweater like jacket and dark red silky pants with red shoes.

The second boy has short spiky flame red hair. He was wearing black shirt with a blue fire ball grinning with shark like teeth with a black jacket with blue fur on the inside with black pants.

They were heading to the academy but from a different area the window. They hoped through the window to find the place empty.

Dude I told you we were early the redheaded boy said as he went to his spot at the middle of all the rows.

Yea I know where late it's just that I can't stand those fan girls squealing especially if it's for that Saus-Gay guy the other boy with long hair said as he took his spot beside his short haired friend.

Well you could've brought ramen the redhead replies leaning back in his seat.

Way ahead of you the long haired boy says pulling out to instant cup ramen out of what seems like nowhere.

When did yo-

Don't ask the long haired boy interrupts his friend.

Well we need hot water the redhead says in a matter of fact tone.

Yea it's right here the long haired boy says pulling out a pot of steaming water beside him.

I'm not gonna ask lets chow down the redhead says pulling out chopsticks.

Yup we are an hour early the long haired boy says also pulling out chopsticks.

-.-

What?

It's nothing.

1 hour later

SAAAAAAAAUUUUUSSSSKKEEEE!

Uh this is the worst way to wake up.

I know right.

Hey Mace cappuccino what's up a orange wearing boy said as he sits to the right of Mace.

Hmm just ate some ramen then went to sleep see know the long haired boy known as Mace says taking out a full cup of instant ramen out of nowhere.

SWEET! Naruto exclaims as he snatches the ramen cup and starts chowing down.

Yup now you have to pay up 1000 ryo Mace says with a smirk.

WHAT! Naruto yells after he finished his cup in like 10 seconds.

That's right pay up Cappuccino says with a smug face.

Oh don't think you're off the hook Mace says pulling out a jar half full of money.

You wouldn't charge your best friend would you Cappuccino says nervously.

Yeah I would I need to get this new awesome cloak so pay up Mace says putting the jar on the desk and opening it.

Fine Cappuccino says pulling out some money and putting it in the jar while Naruto transformed into Sauske who glared at him.

Hey wear did Naruto go Cappuccino says looking around.

Well if he isn't here he can't pay up I guess Mace says putting his jar into his jacket.

He has to pay up his money later right? Cappuccino says as someone goes in front of the class to perform the Justu that are supposed to be done.

Nope I got to give him credit for being able to hide this well I mean it's like he left the academy Mace says checking around the room then he stopped at the two Sauskes that wearing sitting beside each other.

Ok witch one of you is the fake Mace says observing them both.

Hn Both the Sauskes said then they turned to glare at each other but one of the Sauskes looked like he was holding in a laugh.

Dope you might as well transform back you can't possibly copy everything I do they both said again this time one Sauske was starting to look irritated but the other looked smug.

Ok this hard to tell cause Sauske sometimes looks smug and also gets irritated so we will ask questions only the real Sauske would know Mace says taking out some ramen and then pouring some hot water in it.

Ok first question do you want this ramen? Mace asks waving it in their face.

Sauske number 1 seemed like he could care less while Sauske number 2 was licking his lips.

Hmm well Mace says putting it in front of Sauske number 2s face. Sauske number 2 closed his eyes and pinched his nose pushing it away.

So you don't want it at all Mace says getting some chopsticks out.

Well I guess I'll have to eat this cup of ramen Mace said with a smirk.

Naruto had enough he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped from his seat and snatches the ramen from Mace and started eating it like a wolf.

NARUTO UZUMAKI Iruka shouts out.

Looks like your next good luck Mace says taking out a lollypop from nowhere and starts sucking it.

Where is all that coming from Naruto asks as he gets up to go.

You don't want to know Mace says waving him off.

Yo can I have one Cappuccino asks.

Yea no problems just give me 1000 ryo and where good Mace says taking his jar out of his jacket.

You suck you know that Cappuccino says then he looks over and he falls over with a nosebleed.

Huh Cappuccino wha- Mace couldn't finish as he gazed at the naked blond in front of the class.

WOOO GO NARUTO! Mace shouts with blood running down his nose while he had his thumps up in approval.

Iruka was out cold for a few more minutes before Naruto changed back.

Iruka got up with a tick mark on his head.

STOP DOING THAT IT'S NOT FUNNY! Iruka shouts using his big head justu.

Uh what's next Naruto says wanting to skip the lecture that came with the yelling.

Well all that's left is the clone justu and you're done Iruka says taking his notebook out again.

Ok clone justu Naruto says and a clone came in a puff of smoke only it was pale and couldn't' stand.

Sorry Naruto you fail again maybe you'll do it next year Iruka says trying to cheer Naruto up.

Yea maybe Naruto says walking back to his seat depressed.

MACE NARA! Iruka shouts with his notebook ready.

Well I'm up Mace says already walking to the front of the class.

Alright I need you to do the transformation justu Iruka says writing on his notebook.

Ok no problem **TRANSFORM! **Mace shouts as smoke covers him and out came a copy of Sauske.

THE ONLY REASON IM SO EMO IS BECAUSE I'M GAY AND CAN'T FIND A BOYFRIEND! Mace shouts in his Sauske form.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! The boy half of the class laughs there heads of except Sauske who looked like he just saw Itachi. The fan girls looked murderous.

Iruka chuckles a little before righting on his notebook.

Ok now for the clone justu.

Easy **CLONE JUSTU! **Mace shouts and right beside him appeared a clone of himself.

Ok you pass. Iruka says giving Mace his headband then writing some more on his notebook.

CAPPUCCINO!

Alright this'll be easy Cappuccino says jumping to the front of the class.

Ok now just do the same as your friend. Iruka says taking a seat and writing on his notebook.

K first of **TRANSFORM!** Cappuccino shouts before he transforms into Iruka. Then he transforms back when he gets a nod of approval from Iruka.

Ok now for the **CLONE JUSTU! **Cappuccino shouts and a clone puffed right beside him.

Ok good back to your seat. Iruka said and gave him his headband finally putting his notebook down.

OK CLASS THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PASSED MEET BACK HERE TOMORROW THOSE OF YOU WHO FAILED SEE YA NEXT YEAR.

Just then the bell rang.

Alright class dismissed.

And it's time for us to sneak out Mace says leaving a clone and jumping out the window.

Yea those fan girls are still pissed at you Cappuccino says as he follows Mace out the window.

Yea I don't want to be in the hospital when we get our teams.

How about a race to Ichirakus? Cappuccino asks as they ran through the village.

K

Ready

Set

GO!

**So hows my story so far any changes needed or something I already have a plan up to till they have there teams.**


End file.
